The research project is designed to secure information of the dynamic structure and function of living mammalian nephrons, especially the glomerulus, at the microscopic level in health and disease. Such information will be secured by examining renal allografts inserted into transparent hamster cheek pouch chambers. After establishing the dynamic morphology of such grafts and comparing these data with post vital light and electron microscopy of the grafts and with in situ kidneys, the functional capabilities of the allografts will be examined. Then the responses of the grafts will be tested to induced renal diseases.